We're Through
by Wenwalke
Summary: Danny's had enough of Steve putting everyone around him in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Danny's had enough of Steve putting everyone around him in danger.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to my close friend and mentor June who passed away suddenly at the end of April. It was about half written at the time and I wasn't sure I could finish it. Then my husband told me if I didn't finish it June would be disappointed in me. It has not been beta'd as that was June's roll. So I hope you'll forgive any mistakes I may have missed.

**Disclaimer: **Hawaii Five-0 and its characters belong to CBS. However the plot and any mistakes are mine.

**We're through**

**Chapter One**

Their day had been great up until this point. The weather was perfect, the sky a beautiful blue, the water warm and inviting. They'd spent the whole Saturday at the beach, surfed and generally had fun. Danny was been able to relax and not worry about Steve jumping into something without thinking. More importantly he'd thought Steve had relaxed as well. But now as Steve was driving them home everything went wrong.

They exited the beach parking lot and drove towards Steve's house at a leisurely pace. Then Steve noticed Brendan Frisk, their scumbag of the week, drive by them. Danny knew that Steve being Steve he couldn't just call it in. No. He had to follow Frisk to see where he was going. Danny was mildly okay with that as he'd called HPD for a unit to intercept Frisk, but then two blocks later Frisk spotted them.

Suddenly they were in a high speed chase. "Wow, wow, wow Steve. Slow down."

"No Danny he'll get away." Steve never took his eyes of the road and the car in front of them. "We've been looking for this guy for two day now and this is the first break we've had. Frisk killed those people. We know that. We have to bring him in."

The truck careened around a sharp right hand turn and Danny gripped the door tightly he knuckles white. "Stop the truck Steve. I mean it. Stop the truck right now."

"I can't do that or I'll lose him. Everything will be fine. I know what I'm doing." Danny realised Steve was so focused on the car in front of them that he hadn't looked back. He hadn't looked in the back seat.

"You know what you're doing? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" Danny yelled. "If you knew what you were doing you wouldn't be driving like a mad man WITH MY DAUGHTER IN THE BACK SEAT OF YOUR TRUCK." Danny waved his hand to indicate a very scared Grace sat on the seat behind Steve.

Danny knew that Steve was a safe driver. He'd been in enough high speed chases with him during the almost two years they'd been partners. Grace had never been in the vehicle with them though, until now, and this scared the hell out of Danny. What if they were to crash? While unlikely it could happen. What if Frisk suddenly decided that he wanted to shoot at the truck following him? Definitely a possibility as far as Danny was concerned. Danny couldn't risk that even if Steve thought he could.

Steve glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw just how scared Grace looked. Tears were streaked down her cheeks. She looked around as if she was trying to find somewhere she could hide. It was then that Steve realised he had to stop. Danny was right. He'd forgotten for the moment that Grace was in the vehicle. His only thought had been to catch Frisk.

Steve slowed down and pulled over to the curb. As soon as the truck stopped Danny jumped out and opened the back door. He climbed in the back, released Grace from her seatbelt and pulled her into a hug, whispered soothing words and rubbed circles on her back. Gradually Grace calmed down and Danny picked up their stuff and they exited the vehicle.

Steve had turned and watched as Danny comforted his daughter. He'd been stupid. How had he forgotten that Grace was with them? What the hell had he been thinking? Well obviously he hadn't been thinking he chided himself, because if he had he'd never have taken off after Frisk while Grace was in the truck.

Danny had every right to be mad at him so he waited for the inevitable rant. The last thing he expected was for Danny to get out with Grace and all their stuff. "Danny get back in I'll drive you home."

"We'll get a cab," was all Danny said as he took Grace's hand, shouldered their bags and walked away.

Steve just sat there and watched them go. He knew that Danny was mad beyond words because there'd been no rant. For Danny not to rant was bad and now he thought about it, Danny hadn't been ranting at him much lately. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more Steve realised that something had been off with their relationship for the last while. Then why had Danny suggested they spend the afternoon together at the beach? Steve knew these thought would not solve anything, he'd have to talk to Danny when and if he calmed down.

Steve put the truck in gear and drove off in the direction Frisk had been going, but he knew it would be useless, Frisk was long gone. The man was a cold blooded killer, they knew that. They had the evidence to prove Frisk had killed four tourists just because he wanted their car. It was all caught on tape by a camera at a lookout on the Pali highway. The car hadn't been found and it wasn't the car Steve had chased either. Steve knew he had to get this man or he'd never rest.

Danny and Grace arrived back at Danny's apartment in a cab. They hadn't spoken at all, but Grace still held his hand as tight as she could. Danny settled Grace on the couch then got them both a drink of water and sat down next to her. "Are you alright now Monkey?"

"Danno I was so scared. Why did Uncle Steve drive like that? I thought we were going to crash." A small sob escaped as Grace finished.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Uncle Steve forgot that you were there. He stopped though didn't he, as soon as he remembered?"

"Yes. But not until you yelled at him."

Danny sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Truth be told he was still mad at Steve and he really wanted to yell at him some more. He'd thought that he could trust Steve with Grace's life, but now he knew he couldn't. As he looked at Grace sitting next to him Danny realised he had to set his own anger aside, for now, he needed to reassure her and get things back to normal.

"Well let's forget about it and figure out what we'll have for supper now that we're not going to Steve's. Take out sound good?"

"We could still go if you want to Danno. I'm not scared anymore."

He should have known Grace would forgive Steve, he just wished he could do the same. "I think it would be better if we stayed home Monkey. Let's go find those take out menus and order some food."

So they stayed home for the rest of the weekend until Danny had to take Grace back to Rachel Sunday evening. Steve had tried to call Saturday evening and Sunday afternoon, but Danny had ignored the calls. He was still unable to find any forgiveness, especially when he thought about all the stupid risks Steve had been taking lately. Not just with his own life, but with Danny's as well, and now with Grace. Ever since Jenna Kaye's betrayal and death in North Korea Steve had been more driven and impulsive. He'd always been quick to action, but now he seemed to leap without thought. Danny feared it was due to the torture he'd endured as well as be a witness to Jenna's death. He'd tried to talk Steve into seeing someone, but to no avail.

So Danny spent the rest of Sunday evening and most of the night trying to decide what he would do when he went in Monday morning. Finally at 3 am he went to bed knowing that, for now, he had to break away from Steve, he could no longer be his partner.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who took the time to write a review. I really appreciated the feed back. There's some well deserved Steve angst in this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

Steve sat in his office and watched the outer doors. He knew he deserved to be yelled at by Danny. He still couldn't believe that he'd forgotten Grace was in the truck with them.

More than once during the rest of the weekend he'd found himself driving towards Danny's place only to realise that if Danny wouldn't answer his calls he'd be less than please if he showed up on his doorstep. So he'd waited, knowing that Danny would be in Monday morning and they could work things out then.

However, Danny was late and Steve still sat and watched the doors while pretending to work on the stack of papers in front of him.

Chin and Kono had arrived at their usual times and were hard at work on the Frisk case. Steve was unable to concentrate on anything. He needed to get things sorted out with Danny and soon.

A knock on his door had him turn as Chin entered his office. "Morning Steve have you seen Danny yet this morning?"

"What? No. I haven't seen Danny yet. He's late," Steve said in a distracted tone as he turned back to watch the outer doors again.

"Steve? What's going on? Is everything alright?" When Steve didn't answer Chin continued, "Did you and Danny have a fight? I thought you guys were taking Grace to the beach on Saturday?"

"I screwed up Chin. We didn't exactly have a fight. I did something that I'm not sure Danny will forgive me for. I put Grace's life in danger." Steve rubbed a hand over his face as he spoke.

"What exactly did you do Steve?"

"Frisk drove by us as we were headed back to my place and I started to follow him. Danny called for HPD to intercept, but Frisk spotted us and fled." Steve ran his hand over his face as he thought about what had happened.

"You didn't give chase with Grace in the vehicle? Tell me you didn't do something as stupid as that?"

"Yeah I did." Steve looked down then back up. "Chin. I forgot she was with us. Danny had to yell at me before I remembered. I pulled over immediately and stopped. Grace was upset and crying. Danny calmed her down then took their stuff and walked away."

Chin looked surprised. "He didn't rant at you? Tell you off for the danger you put Grace in?"

"No Chin. He just said, 'We'll get a cab.' and they left." Steve glanced at the door again.

"This is bad Steve. Danny is only just getting over Peterson taking Grace and now for you to put her in danger. This is really bad." Chin saw Steve's expression change and realised that Danny must have walked in. "I'll leave you two to sort this out," he said as he hastily left Steve's office.

Steve watched as Danny walked in and immediately went into his own office and closed the door. He was glad Chin decided to leave as he expected Danny to storm in any moment and let him have it. But that didn't happen. Instead Danny stayed in his own office and worked on his computer, not even looking in Steve's direction. Finally Steve could stand it no longer and with a sigh got up and headed to Danny's office.

Danny's head came up as Steve walked in without even a knock. Steve could tell from Danny's face that they both had about the same amount of sleep the last two nights, next to none. "Danny we need to talk," Steve said as he sat down in a chair that faced the desk.

Before he could say more Danny handed him a sheet of paper. "I want you to sign that. We'll talk after you sign and not before."

Steve read the paper then looked up in disbelief and jumped to his feet. "What is this?" Steve said as he slammed the paper down on the desk. "You're not transferring back to HPD. I won't let you."

Danny stared steadily at Steve. "Either you sign the transfer or I resign. You can decide." There was little to no emotion in his voice.

Damn Steve thought. This was worse than he'd imagined. Danny was serious. He couldn't be the reason Danny lost his job so Steve signed the form but didn't give it back as Danny held out his hand. "No. First we talk. Then you get this back."

Danny lowered his hand to his desk. "Okay. What do you want to talk about Steve? How you scared my daughter half to death? How you forgot she was in the truck? Maybe, how you could have gotten her killed?" Danny's voice was calm, no anger, just resignation.

"I'm sorry Danny. You have to believe me when I say that I don't know how I could have forgotten that Grace was there."

"The problem is that I do believe you Steve. I know that you don't realise what is going on with you. Ever since the North Korea thing you have been distracted. You've taken stupid risks not only with your life but with everyone around you."

"That's not true Danny," Steve started, but Danny cut him off.

"Yes it's true. I've talked to you about it. Asked you to get help and so has Chin. You haven't listened." Danny stood and walked around the desk. "Well I've had enough. This thing with Grace was it for me. I'll see this case with Frisk through. Then we're through." Danny took the paper out of Steve's hand and left his office.

All Steve could do was turn and watch him leave. He was too stunned to say anything. This couldn't be real. Danny couldn't leave Five-0.

Chin walked into Danny's office as soon as the outer door closed behind Danny. "What happened? Where's Danny going?"

"He's decided to transfer back to HPD," Steve said defeat written all over his face.

"What! Wait! Is that the paper he had? You signed it?" Kono asked in disbelief as she walked in behind Chin. It was obvious to Steve that Chin had filled Kono in on what had happened with Grace.

"He didn't give me a choice Kono. Either I sign the transfer or he'd resign right now. What could I do? I know he needs to work. He can't lose his job because of my stupidity."

"What else did he say Steve?" Chin quietly asked.

"He said that since North Korea I've taken stupid risks and that I need help. That both he and you have talked to me about it and this thing with Grace was the end for him. He said we're through." Steve looked at Chin. "You think he's right don't you?"

"Yes I do." Chin walked up to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Since North Korea you've been more driven than before. You barely listen to Danny anymore. He's your partner Steve and as your partner he acts as a balance for you. The last few months that hasn't happened. You've both been out of sync and I've seen it wearing on Danny. He's become quieter and not the Danny we've all come to know and love. He'd hoped that the beach trip would help you both relax and unwind."

"It did, until I saw Frisk. I can't explain what came over me. You're right and I'll talk to someone, although it may be too late as far as Danny's concerned." Steve looked down at the floor defeat written all over his face.

"He'll come around Steve," Kono said as she too walked up to Steve. "Just give him a little time. If you get yourself sorted out maybe we can all persuade him to come back. After all we're ohana."

"I hope so Kono. I really hope so," Steve said as he got up and walked out of Danny's office. "Because I don't think I can do this without him."

Chin's phone rang as he followed Steve into the main office. "Steve, Frisk's car has been spotted headed north."

"Text me directions," Steve said as he turn to leave.

"Wait. Kono, go with him. Danny's not here and Steve need's a partner. Both of you be careful. Frisk is dangerous."

"Okay. Let's go boss." Kono headed out two steps behind Steve.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I didn't intend to post this chapter until tomorrow but I found I had time to get it up today. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

Danny was on his way back to Five-0. He'd seen Captain Fryer for the second time that morning. The first time to request a transfer back to HPD and the second time to drop off his transfer form, signed by Steve.

Fryer was surprised, but happy, that Danny wanted to transfer. They had worked well together the few times they'd crossed paths and he knew Danny was a good detective. While he didn't know what had led to Danny's decision. He had noticed that McGarrett was somewhat out of control lately and wondered if that could be part of the problem.

Danny had told Fryer that he needed a break from Five-0 but he didn't know for how long. Fryer said he could transfer back anytime he wanted. However Danny hadn't told Steve that his transfer may only be temporary. To do that would defeat his purpose of shocking Steve into seeking help. Truth was Danny didn't want to leave Five-0. It was his home and he loved his job. He felt they made a difference and wanted to continue. However Steve needed help, more help that Danny could give him and someone, or something had to make him realise that and Danny hoped this would.

Steve and Kono rushed from the building as Danny approached the steps. "What's going on? Where are you two headed in such a hurry?"

"Frisk's been spotted," Steve said as he unlocked the box in the back of his truck and pulled out his vest. Kono was at the trunk of her Cruze putting on her vest. Danny grabbed his vest and put it on as he headed to Steve's truck. Kono climbed into the passenger side and Danny climbed in the back just before Steve pulled out.

"Thought you weren't my partner anymore," Steve growled as Danny fastened his seatbelt.

"I said after this case is over Steve. Until then I'm still your partner." Danny sighed and looked at Kono. "I see you've replaced me already." Whether the statement was meant for Steve or Kono it didn't matter. Kono was the one to reply.

"No brah. Chin just didn't what Steve to go off alone." Kono's phone beeped. "Okay, Frisk was seen headed up the Pali Highway. Maybe he has a hideout up there in the forest."

Steve flipped on his lights and siren and sped in the direction of the Pali Highway. Soon they were traveling past tall trees and dense forests with very little traffic so Steve turned off the lights and siren. Chin called to let them know that he'd found a cabin registered to a relative of Frisk and would text them the coordinates. He was leaving headquarters now and would bring backup with him.

Before long Steve made a turn off the main highway and drove deeper into the forest. "Steve, cell reception can get a little spotty in here." Kono reminded him.

"Yeah I know."

A few minutes later they suddenly emerge from the trees and found themselves in a clearing. In the centre of the clearing was a cabin with three vehicles parked in front. One vehicle was the stolen car from last week. Steve slammed on the brakes and started to back up, but it was too late they've been spotted. Two men burst from the cabin and run to one of the vehicles. They drove off at high speed past the cabin and into the forest. Steve started to follow them.

"Wait Steve. What are you doing? Wait for backup. There may be more than just two men." Danny pulled and checked his gun as he spoke.

"One of those men was Frisk Danny. I'm not letting his get away again," Steve said as he floored the gas and drove towards the cabin.

"If there were more men they'd have come out too," Kono chimed in.

"Not if it's a trap," Danny said as they approach the cabin.

Two men exit the cabin and fired at the truck as it sped by. Danny threw himself down on the back seat as far as he could, but felt a burning pain in his right arm above his elbow. There was a grunt from Kono in the front seat as more bullets rake the side of the truck.

Steve slammed on the brakes after he'd passed the cabin and swung the truck around to face back the way they'd come. He dove from the truck, drew his gun and fired on the men as he rolled. One man went down immediately the other hid behind a car and returned fire. Danny also exited the vehicle and realised that Steve was out in the open with no cover. Despite the pain in his arm he managed to hit the second gun man before he could get a clear shot at Steve.

For a few seconds there was silence. Then Danny realises that Kono hadn't exited the truck. He turned back to see her slumped against the passenger door not moving. "Kono!" Danny yelled as he runs back and opened the door. He eased her back into the truck as she started to fall out and immediately checked for wounds. There was no blood, but there were two rounds lodged in the front of her vest. Danny tried to easy Kono's seat back to lay her flat as Steve ran up from his check of the two gunmen.

"They're both dead. Here, let me help," Steve said. Danny said nothing, but moved aside to lean against the back door, so Steve could recline Kono's seat. Danny held his hand tightly over the pain in his arm as he watched Steve removes Kono's vest to make sure the bullets haven't penetrated. Kono's breaths were rapid and shallow as Steve raised her shirt to look at the massive bruising on the right side of her chest.

"I think her lungs collapsed," Steve said as he removed a knife from one of the pockets of his cargo pants. "Do you have a pen, or something hollow? I need to release the air from her chest so she can breath."

Danny didn't have a pen, but he did see a straw left from their Saturday at the beach. So he climbed into the back of the truck and picked up the straw. Steve cut a small hole between the second and third rib took the straw from Danny and inserted it. The relief for Kono was immediate. Her breaths were still rapid but not as shallow and she stirred, opening her eyes to look up at Steve.

"Easy Kono, don't move too much, your lung collapsed. I've inserted a tube to help you breathe, but you need to lie still."

"Thanks boss," is all Kono could manage before her eyes closed again.

Steve looked over at Danny. The fact that he was hurt had not gone unnoticed. "Let me look at you arm Danny."

"No it's fine Steve," Danny said as he closed his door. "Will this thing run we need to get Kono out of here and to a hospital. I checked there's no cell service."

"I think it's done but let me try." Steve walked around and climbed into the driver's seat. Nothing happened when he turned the key. They would not be able to drive that truck anywhere. "I'll go check one of those other vehicles, maybe one of them will run. You stay here with Kono Danny, I'll be right back."

Danny watched as Steve walked away. His arm hurt like hell and he knew he should have let Steve tend to it but he was so mad right now. The wound was to the inside of his arm and as he moved his hand away he realised it was bleeding more than it should. "Damn, I think it hit an artery," he muttered to himself. There was a roar in his ears and his vision was greying out. So he clamped his hand back on his arm and watched as if through a mist, as Steve made his way back to the truck.

"None of those will start either. It looks like we'll have to wait for Chin to catch up with us," Steve said as he approached Danny's door. It took one look for him to realise that Danny was in trouble. "Danny? Danny? Are you alright?" Steve opened the door and climbed in the back next to Danny. He reached under the seat and pulled out a first aid kit. "Let me see your arm Danny." Danny said nothing as his eyes closed and he lost the battle with the mist and slumped sideways against Steve.

**TBC**

**A/N: **If I've got the medical stuff wrong I'm sorry. I did do some research on these types of injuries and I hope I got it right.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **It's amazing to see how many people have read this story since I started posting it. A big thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review the story so far.

**Chapter Four**

Danny's left hand fell to his side as he lost consciousness and the blood flowed quickly in spurts from the wound. Steve eased Danny's body across his so he could work on his arm. He tied a field tourniquet from his first aid kit around Danny's upper arm and tightened it until the bleeding slowed but didn't quite stop. Steve then bandaged the wound tightly with gauze. He knew from his training that Danny could loose his arm if the tourniquet was too tight or the blood flow stopped to his lower arm and hand for to long. Steve could only hope that help arrived soon.

"Come on Chin, where are you?" Steve whispered. He now had two badly injured people and he knew it was entirely his fault. He should have listened to Danny's warning. Danny was right he was out of control. Over the last few weeks he'd rushed into situations that he knew from his training he shouldn't have. He'd put not only himself and Danny in danger but also other police officers. Now he'd got Kono and Danny shot because he hadn't listened to Danny's words of caution. He'd had other options he could've used. Block the exit road with his truck. Call for air support to track Frisk through the forest. Wait for backup as Danny always told him.

Suddenly he realised that by acting this way he allowed Wo Fat to win. To make him reckless and impulsive the very things that could get him killed. Danny was right, he needed help to sort through his emotions since North Korea and deal with them instead of ignoring them as he was right now.

Chin and backup arrived five minutes later. It was the longest five minutes Steve had ever spent. He could only watch as Kono's breathing became more laboured, and Danny seemed to slip away from him.

The blue Traverse slid to a halt right next to the truck and Chin jumped out. Chin ran to where Kono lay in the passenger seat. "Steve what happened?"

"We need a medivac fast Chin. Kono has a punctured lung, and Danny is slowly bleeding out. I think the bullet hit an artery." Chin looked from Kono to where Steve sat as he cradled Danny too him. Danny was white as a sheet and Chin wondered if he was still alive.

"I brought a sat phone with me," Chin said as he ran back to his vehicle. He was back within moments. "Yes we need them here now we have two police officers in really bad shape. Okay. Five minutes."

Chin hung up the phone and leaned in to check on Kono. Her breathing had become shallow again. "There's blood in this straw Steve. Is there supposed to be blood?"

"No. Pull it out a little and see if it clears." Chin did as Steve said and Kono's breathing eased again. "Good, now keep an eye on it until the medivac gets here."

"How's Danny Steve? He looks bad."

"He's lost a lot of blood Chin. I've tied a tourniquet around his arm but I can't tighten it any more. He needs a hospital now."

"I don't see Frisk anywhere." Chin said.

"He and another man took off into the forest that way," Steve said as he pointed out the track Frisk had taken that led deeper into the forest.

"I'll send a couple of cars after him. Maybe they'll get lucky and catch him." Chin walked away and soon two HPD cruisers entered the forest on Frisk's trail.

Chin returned and took up watch next to Kono while they waited for the medivac chopper to arrive. Steve sat with Danny still cradled in his lap he knew that with the amount of blood Danny had already lost, and because he didn't dare tighten the tourniquet any more, the amount of blood he was still losing, soon his body would shut down.

The arrival of the medivac chopper started a frantic rush of activity. Kono was removed from the vehicle first and loaded into the chopper. Then Danny was ripped from Steve's arms and loaded besides Kono. Steve slowly exited the truck and walked towards the chopper just as Chin closed the doors and turned back towards him.

"There's not enough room, we have to follow and I think you should get cleaned up before we go to the hospital." Chin looked pointedly at Steve's clothes.

Steve looked down in a daze. He hadn't realised just how much of Danny's blood he had on him until he saw that his whole front was red. He staggered back and leaned against the nearest vehicle which happened to be Chin's Traverse. Chin walked to the back and retrieved a couple of towels. "Here, put one on the seat and let's get out of here."

Steve cleaned his hands as best he could with the other towel as they drove to HQ where Chin made Steve shower and change into the spare clothes he kept there. Steve was still walking around in a daze. He'd hardly said two words on the ride back and Chin was concerned that something had happened besides what he could see. He needed Steve to tell him what went on out there in the forest because is was obvious that it had caused Steve to shut down.

When Steve was changed instead of heading to the exit he went into his office and sat down behind the desk. Chin followed and sat in front of him. "Steve what happened?"

"It's my fault Chin. I rushed in and didn't listen to Danny. He told me it could be a trap and we should wait for you and HPD. But I ignored him. I drove in anyway and it was a trap. Frisk left two men there and they opened fire as we drew level with the cabin. Kono was hit in the vest by two bullets and the impact deflated her lung. Danny was hit in the arm but he still managed to save me when I only managed to kill one man and the other had me in his sights." Steve ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I inserted a tube to help Kono breathe, but Danny wouldn't let me look at his arm. He told me it was fine and I believed him. I should have known Chin. He was so mad at me that he didn't want my help.

"Maybe so or maybe he wanted you to help Kono first and he thought he'd be okay. Have you learnt anything from this Steve? Because if you haven't I may have to hurt you myself," Chin said with steel in his voice.

"Yes Chin. In the five minutes I sat there and held Danny while I waited for you and HPD to arrive I realised that Danny was right. Since North Korea I've been out of control. I've tried to suppress everything that happened to me instead of dealing with it and it's made me reckless." Steve stood and walked to the door. "Let's get to the hospital and see how our ohana are. Okay?"

Chin stood and followed Steve. "Right behind you Steve but you'd better make things right with Danny. Five-0 will not survive without him."

"I'll make it right with him somehow Chin. Don't know how yet but he has to forgive me for what I did Saturday, today and over the last few weeks. He just has too."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **As I've said before I'm not a medical professional so I hope I've got this right. Anyway, just go with it and enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Five**

What seemed like hours later Steve and Chin were still waiting for word on the condition of Danny and Kono. They'd both been in surgery when the two arrived and no one had come to talk to them yet. Steve was like a time bomb waiting to explode. He paced back and forth, sat, jumped up and paced some more. Chin wasn't much better although he tried to remain calm. Finally a woman in scrubs came into the waiting room. "Commander McGarrett?"

"Yes. I'm Steve McGarrett." Steve said as he finally stopped pacing and turned to look at the doctor.

"Let's sit," she said with a pat to the seat next to Chin as she sat also. "I'm Doctor Kio. I was the surgeon who worked on Detective Williams."

Steve moved to sit in the chair next to Chin and didn't wait for Doctor Kio to continue, "How's Danny?"

"Detective Williams lost a lot of blood. We're still in the process of replacing what he lost, but his organs were already shutting down when he came in. It's been difficult to stabilize his pressure but I'm hopeful the next few hours will see an improvement."

Steve had known back in the forest that Danny's body was shutting down from blood lost. He'd been trained as a field medic and knew the signs. He wanted to ask questions but he knew he should let Doctor Kio finish her report first.

"We managed to remove the bullet and repair the damage it caused. The deep branchial artery was severed and there was some muscle damage but it didn't hit the bone. If it had hit the main branchial artery I'm afraid Detective Williams wouldn't have survived, even with the tourniquet you applied Commander." The doctor shifted in her seat and looked a little uncomfortable.

"What haven't you told us yet?" Chin asked.

"Will he lose his arm?" Steve asked at the same time.

"We don't know yet Commander. The arm is still cold even though the blood flow has been re-established. It'll take time and once Detective Williams wakes we can run some more tests." Doctor Kio placed her hand on Steve's arm to make him look at her. "You had to apply the tourniquet Commander. If you hadn't he'd be dead now."

"I know thank you doctor. When can we see him?"

"He'll be in ICU soon. I'll have someone come for you when he's settled." Doctor Kio rose to leave. "He's a strong person Commander. He'll pull through this."

"Thanks," Chin said as Steve seemed lost in thought. As Doctor Kio left Chin moved closer to Steve and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Steve. Danny's alive because of you and he'll be alright. We have to believe that."

"Danny's hurt because of me Chin. He almost died and he still could. He may lose his arm because of me. Nothing will ever be alright." Steve jumped up and started to pace once more.

Chin sighed. There had to be a way to fix this mess and from the looks of it he may have to be the one to figure it out.

A few minutes later another doctor entered the room. "Lieutenant Kelly?"

"Here," Chin said as he stood.

"I'm Doctor Porter. Officer Kalakaua is out of surgery and awake. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes we would. She's alright?" Chin said as he walked towards the door.

"We repaired the lung and the puncture that Commander McGarrett made to insert the straw. She'll be fine. This way gentleman she's already settled in a room." Doctor Porter turned and headed down the hallway.

Chin started to follow but then realised that Steve hadn't moved. "Come on Steve. Kono is sure to want to see you."

"No. I'll wait here. Someone may come to take us to Danny."

"I'll let Doctor Kio know where you are Commander." Doctor Porter had come back when no one followed him.

"Okay thanks doc. Let's go." Chin walked over and took hold of Steve's arm and led him from the room.

Kono smiled as the two men entered her room. "Hi guys."

Steve stayed by the door but Chin walked up to Kono and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Don't ever scare me like that again Kono."

"I'm sorry cus didn't mean too. The doctor says I'll be fine and can go home tomorrow if all goes well." Kono looked over at Steve. "Hey boss something up? Where's Danny?"

Chin answered when Steve appeared to not have heard Kono. "Danny was hurt Kono. We're waiting for him to be settled in ICU then we'll go see him."

"Steve I'm so sorry. Will Danny be alright?" Kono asked as tears brimmed her eyes.

Steve couldn't look at Kono or Chin. The guilt he felt over what happened was enough to tear him apart. "I have to go call Rachel," he said as he quickly exited the room.

Once outside he found a small waiting room and walked over to look out the window. He wondered how it could be so beautiful outside when all he felt was darkness. With a sigh he pulled out his phone and called Rachel to update her on Danny's condition. Then he called the navy base and spoke to the resident psychologist he'd gone to after his father's murder. By the time he'd finished the call he had an appointment within the hour and he felt marginally better.

Steve was about to go back into Kono's room when Doctor Kio walked down the hallway. "Detective Williams is settled Commander. I can take you and Lieutenant Kelly to see him now."

Danny was deathly pale but only hooked up to a heart monitor and several IVs, one of which was a blood transfusion. The upper part of his right arm was encased in a white surgical bandage while the lower part, Steve thought, looked even whiter than the rest of him. The whole arm was supported on a pillow.

Doctor Kio had followed them into the room, and as Steve and Chin approached either side of the bed she spoke. "Detective William's blood pressure has finally started to stabilize and I'm hopeful that we can remove the transfusion in the next hour or two. However, we do have him under a mild sedation so don't expect him to wake any time soon." She moved to check his vitals then turned to exit the room. "You should talk to him. I strongly believe unconscious people can hear us. Don't be afraid to touch him either, it will comfort him as well as you to have contact."

When she was gone Chin took hold of Danny's left hand. "Hey Danny Kono wanted me to tell you that she's fine and will come and see you tomorrow when they release her. It would be good if you were awake by then. Steve's here and he'll stay with you while I go see Kono for a while, right Steve?"

Chin had realised that Steve seemed to be hanging back. He'd not come close to the bed yet, he seemed to be fixated on Danny's arm.

"Steve?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'll stay for a while, but I have an appointment at the navy base soon."

Chin looked at Steve with a question in his eyes but when Steve said nothing more he had to let it go. "Let me know when you have to leave and I'll come and sit with Danny until you get back."

"Yeah, okay."

Once Chin left Steve finally approached the bed and slowly placed his right hand over Danny's right hand. It was like ice. But when he placed his left hand on Danny's arm just below the elbow it was warmer. Steve wrapped both his hands around Danny's in an attempt to warm it. "Hey Danny. I'm sorry this happened and I know it's my fault. You were right. I should have talked to someone about what happened in North Korea and I'm going too. In fact I have an appointment soon so I'll have to leave for a while. But I'll be back later and when you wake up Rachel will allow Grace to come see you. So wake up soon."

A little while later Steve reluctantly left Danny's side to go to the base for his appointment. Chin headed to Danny's room as he'd promised and was still there a little over two hours later when Steve returned.

"Any change?" Steve asked as soon as he entered.

"No he'd still out but they've taken him off the transfusion and sedation. Doctor Kio says he should wake soon." Chin stood from the chair he'd pulled close to the right side of Danny's bed. "HPD called me. They caught up with Frisk in the forest. His vehicle was stuck and he tried to shoot it out. Both he and the man with him didn't make it."

"Okay. That's good," was all Steve said as if he'd no interest in what had happened and the truth was he didn't. He was more concerned about Danny right now than Frisk. The fact that HPD had killed Frisk was great but it didn't help Danny.

Chin sighed. "I'm off to see Kono."

Steve watched as Chin left but walked to the left side of the bed instead of sitting in the chair. He picked up Danny's right hand and was relieved to find it warmer than it had been earlier. "Your hands warmer now Danny that's a really good sign. I just need for you to wake up. You think you can do that for me?"

The monitor besides Danny's bed started to beep as his heart rate increased. Steve looked up to see Danny's eyes open and though a little glazed they seemed to focus on him.

"Hi partner. Glad to see you awake."

"I'm not your partner anymore and you can leave now." Danny's voice sounded rough but Steve could tell he meant every word. Before he could speak a doctor and nurse rushed in, brought be the monitor alarm.

"You'll have to leave the nurse told Steve as she steered him towards the door. You can come back later."

Steve walked out and sank into a chair in the small waiting room. Danny hated him. He'd known this would happen. He'd lost his partner, his best friend.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Steve really has to find some way to resolve this. Even I'm worried and I know how this ends.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review so far. I've tried to reply to them all, but I think I may have missed a few.

**Chapter Six**

Steve could only watch as Doctor Kio arrived and entered Danny's room. When she came out a few minutes later she looked perplexed. Slowly she walked over to where Steve sat.

"How is he doc?"

"He's doing very well actually. His arm's warmer and he has feeling and movement in it. We'll move him to a private room soon and he may be able to go home in a day or two. I just want to make sure his body has recovered from such a dramatic loss of blood first." She looked like she wanted to say more but Steve beat her to it.

"He doesn't want to see me does he?" It was a statement more than a question.

"I'm sorry. No he's quite adamant about it. I told him how you'd saved his life but all he said was 'It doesn't matter we're through' and then he refused to discuss it any more."

"Thanks doc, it doesn't surprise me after the last few months. I really can't blame him for the way he feels. I'd like you to keep me informed of his progress though if you can."

"Of course Commander I have your number."

Steve spent a restless night. He was not sure how he could overcome this problem with Danny but he had to find a way. The next morning Rachel called and asked if he'd pick up Grace and take her to visit her father. Steve figured that Grace hadn't told her mother about Saturday and Danny hadn't told her he didn't want to see him. So he went to pick up Grace and drive her to the hospital.

Grace surprised him with a big hug before she climbed into the Camaro. His truck was a right off and until Danny was released Steve figured he may as well drive his car.

"I'm sorry about Saturday Grace," Steve started.

"It's okay Uncle Steve," Grace cut in, "I know you wanted to catch the bad guy. Danno explained that he'd done something very bad but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"I should never have taken off after him with you in the truck Grace. That was very wrong and Danno is right to be angry with me. You didn't tell your mother about Saturday did you. If you had she'd never had called me." Steve said

"Mum knows Uncle Steve." This revelation surprised Steve. "You stopped as soon as you realised I was there and that's what matters. Danno will forgive you too, you just wait and see."

"No I don't think so sweet heart. He's still pretty angry with me. It was my fault he and Auntie Kono were hurt."

"Yes I know. I spoke to Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono last night when mum brought me to see Danno. Uncle Chin told me you have some 'issues' to deal with. I wasn't sure exactly what he meant but I'd like to help you if I can. The way you helped me, and Danno after I was taken by that man. I know that Danno felt better because he talked to you about it."

"I want you to know that I'm talking to someone about my problems now just like your mum took you to talk to someone after what happened to you."

"Does it help?"

"Yes. I think it does. Maybe if I sort out my own problems I can find a way to make Danno forgive me."

By now they'd arrived and Steve was walking Grace into the hospital. "I don't know what room Danno's in Grace."

Grace took Steve's hand and led him towards the elevators. "It's okay I do Uncle Steve."

When they reached the room Steve bent down to give Grace a hug. "I can't come in there with you Grace. Danno doesn't want to see me. I'll wait out here and take you home when you're done. Take as long as you need." Steve turned and walked down the hall to a group of chairs by the elevator as Grace entered Danny's room.

Danny had heard Grace and Steve outside his door and was glad that Steve hadn't come in. He had to make sure that Steve understood that his actions of the last few months had consequences. Chin had been in and tried to make him see that Steve needed his forgiveness right now, not his anger. What Chin didn't realise was that Danny wasn't angry with Steve he was scared for him. He was afraid that Steve would get himself or the people around him kill and that had so nearly happened out in the forest. If Danny hadn't shot the second man behind the car when he did Steve would've been dead. That would mean Kono and he would also be dead as Steve had saved them both. This was a mess and Danny knew he wasn't handling it very well but he had to do something.

"Danno what's the matter?" Grace asked as she walked up to the bed and realised that her father was lost in thought.

"Oh nothing monkey. I was just thinking about something. Come here and tell me how you are," Danny said as he patted the bed next to him.

Grace climbed up onto the bed and snuggled in next to her father. "I'm sad Danno."

"Why monkey? Is it because I'm hurt? You know I'm okay right?"

"No Danno that did make me sad, but right now I'm sad because mommy had to take Charlie for a doctor's appointment and she asked Uncle Steve to bring me here. But he said that you didn't want to see him so he can't come in."

Danny wasn't sure how he could explain to Grace why he didn't want to see Steve. He knew that she needed to be reassured that things would get back to normal. At least he hoped they would. So in simple terms Danny tried to explain things to Grace.

"Grace, something bad happened to Uncle Steve a few months ago. I and Uncle Chin both tried to get him to go talk to someone about it. But you know Uncle Steve he thought he could handle it himself. He couldn't and that has caused problems for Five-0 as a team." Danny stopped for a minute to organise his thoughts.

"Then on Saturday he started to chase that man with you in the truck. I knew then that I had to make him realise he could lose everything by not dealing with his problems. So I told him we could no longer be partners."

"Is that why he's so sad? Because, Danno, I don't like Uncle Steve to be sad."

"It's not just that Grace. Auntie Kono and I were hurt because Uncle Steve wouldn't listen and rushed into a situation without waiting for backup. He feels responsible for that and he is. But he also saved both our lives which I'm thankful for."

"Me too Danno."

"When he admits he needs help and gets the help he needs. Then I'll forgive him for the danger he's put everyone around him in, including you, and think about being his partner again. Okay monkey?"

Grace turned around and sat so she could see her father's face. "I'm so glad you said that Danno because Uncle Steve told me he knows he needs help and has already spoken to someone who will help him." Grace waited for Danny to say something.

"When did he tell you this monkey?"

"We talked while he drove me here. He said he was sorry about Saturday and that he knew he needed help and was getting it." When Danny didn't say anything in response Grace continued, "So now you can forgive him right? Can I go get him? He's just down the hall. I don't want him to be so sad Danno. Please let me go get him."

Danny was torn. He wanted to see Steve and sort this mess out but he knew their conversation should only be between the two of them. Before he could figure out an answer for Grace though, Chin walked in to the room with Kono in a wheelchair.

"Hi Danny, Grace," Chin said as he wheeled Kono close to the bed. "We saw Steve waiting for you down the hall Grace. I told him I'd take you home. I hope that alright?"

"Uncle Steve left? But I wanted him to come in and see Danno."

"It's okay Grace. I'll talk to Uncle Steve later. Now let's visit with Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono shall we?"

Danny was both sad and glad that Steve had gone. If he was honest with himself though, he was more sad than glad.

**TBC**

**A/N: **So only one more chapter to go and I'll try to upload it tomorrow night. If not it may be next week as I will be busy from Friday until Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is it, the final chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed my little story. Once again thank you to everyone who read it and a really big thank you to the ones who took the time to review.

**Chapter Seven**

Two days later Danny was released from the hospital. Chin drove him to his apartment and was surprised to see the Camaro parked in the lot. "I thought Steve had your car? It wasn't here earlier when I brought groceries for you."

"He's been keeping tabs on me Chin." Danny had learned that Steve called every day for updates. "He'd know I was to be released today so I'm not surprised to see my car." Danny walked to his door and opened it. Part of him wanted Steve to be inside waiting for him but he'd known he wouldn't be there. "Look Chin why don't you go spend time with Malia I'm fine now."

Chin hesitated and looked like he wanted to say something. "It's okay Chin I'll talk to him." That seemed to satisfy Chin who turned and left.

Danny walked into his kitchen and found a bag of Malasada's sat on the counter. _Sorry Danno_ was on the attached note in Steve's scrawl. "Yeah I know you are super seal." Danny muttered as he picked up the bag, took his car keys from the table by the door and left. This mess needed to be resolved and now seemed like as good a time as any. He hoped that Steve was home, with his arm still in a sling he wasn't up to driving too far.

When he arrived at Steve's a few minutes later he found a new Silverado parked in the driveway. The front door was locked so Danny walked around to the back. Steve was sat on the lanai a beer next to him untouched. His eyes were focused out on the horizon and he looked lost in thought. Danny stood and watched for a minute before he walked forward and spoke. "We need to talk."

Steve slowly turned his head to look at Danny. The look on his face told Danny all he needed to know. Steve obviously hadn't slept well over the last couple of day and he was afraid that Danny was there to end their partnership for good.

Danny stopped in front of Steve. He wanted to remove that look from Steve's face but first he needed answers. "Steve I needed you to answer two questions for me."

"Okay?" Steve answered warily.

"Have you realised that you've been out of control the last few months, rushed in without thinking and caused people around you to be hurt?"

"Yes. I realised that when I sat holding you as you bled out in the truck. I knew that if you or Kono died it would be my fault because I didn't listen and rushed in when you warned me it was a trap."

"Good. Okay second question. Have you talked to someone about all that has happened over the last few months?"

"Yes. I'm seeing someone on base. I can't just go to anyone because some of the stuff I need to talk about is classified."

"Yeah of course it is," Danny said with a smile. "Okay. Then we're good babe." Danny put the bag of Malasada's on the table next to Steve's beer and sat in the chair on the other side of the table.

"Wait. What? We're good? That's it? All I had to do was admit I was wrong and needed help?"

"Pretty much," Danny said as he took a pill bottle from his pocket. "Could you go get me a bottle of water partner? I need to take a pill."

Steve rose with a puzzled look on his face and went into the house. When he came out with a bottle of water he still seemed puzzled over something. As he opened the bottle and handed it to Danny his face cleared and a look of comprehension appeared. "You planned it didn't you?"

Danny was busy with his pill bottle, child prove caps were hard to undo with only one good hand. Steve took the bottle from him, read the dosage, opened the bottle and handed Danny one pill. Once he'd taken the pill Danny looked at Steve who'd sat back down in his chair.

"I may have put in for a transfer to shock you into realising that you could lose everything because of your recent behaviour, but I certainly didn't plan on Kono or me getting shot."

"Would you really have transferred back to HPD?"

"Yes, if it was the only way to make you come to your senses. Especially after you put Grace in danger with that stunt you pulled on Saturday."

"Yeah. Listen. I'm sorry about that Danny. I'll understand if you never let me drive Grace anywhere ever again."

"Well that's too bad Steve. I'm not able to drive a lot right now and I was going to ask you to go pick Grace up for me and bring her here for the afternoon. Rachel said she could spend time with me today and Grace wants to take care of me." Danny sighed and started to rise. "But if you don't feel you should be trusted to drive her then I'll just have to go myself."

"What? No! I'll go pick her up. Do you want to come or stay here and rest?"

Danny leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I think I'll just rest here."

Steve looked at Danny and smiled. He knew what Danny was up to. He wanted Steve to know that he trusted him with Grace by allowing him to go fetch her by himself. "Okay we'll be back in a few minutes."

Grace ran up to Danny who'd dozed off in the half hour it had taken for Steve to fetch her. She was so happy. She may only be ten but she knew what it meant for her Danno to allow her Uncle Steve to fetch her alone. They'd made up. They were partners again. Gently Grace woke Danny because she wanted to give him a hug. Danny took her on his lap and she put her arms around him careful to not bang his arm. "Thanks for forgiving Uncle Steve."

Danny hugged Grace back. "How could I not forgive him Grace? He looked so sad, just like you said. I had to forgive him."

"Yeah. Thanks for forgiving me Danno. I knew you still loved me." Steve said with a grin on his face as he sat down.

"Sure you did you big goof." Danny shot right back also smiling.

Grace looked at both men as they smiled at each other. "I knew I was right. I told Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono that you'd make up."

"When did you get to be so wise?" Danny asked.

"She must take after her mother." Steve said.

"What? Take after her mo… Are you kidding me here?" Danny spluttered.

Grace relaxed back against her dad and watched as Danny and Steve bantered back and forth. She knew they loved each other like bothers, even if they didn't. They both sat relaxed in their chairs like they always did when she and Danno were over visiting. Everything was back to normal.

**The End**

Page 3 of 3


End file.
